Only You
by Zhang Han Chi
Summary: Chapter awal ( PROLOG )/Author abal-abal/"Aku membencimu Kris"/"Dia senang lah.Karena tiap hari Kris gege memakan Tao huhh. Liat Tao tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik Baekkie hyung"/"Hahaha mengakulah Kris chagi"/"Aku sudah berumur 16 tahun ahjussi" /"Aku ingin putus Jessica Noona"/"Kalau aku menyukaimu. Kau akan meninggalkan Tao?"/ TaoRis slight BaekYeol


Only You

By : Zhang Han Chi ( Dhia )

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

Wu Zhang Chi

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance Family

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, M-Preg

Rate : T-M

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Normal POV ( PROLOG )

Tao berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan terlihat wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat kecapaian. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang didepan kelasnya dan mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut.

Didalam kelas terlihat Namja tampan dengan gaya coolnya menjelaskan diatas papan tulis.

TOK!

TOK!

TOK!

Namja tampan itu berbalik menatap Tao yang mengetuk pintu dengan wajah ketakutannya. Kris guru bhs mandarin itu mendekati Tao yang menundukan kepalanya takut. Para murid juga ikut menatap wajah Tao. Sepertinya mereka akan disuguhkan tontonan yang lebih keren dari Drama korea yang biasa mereka tonton.

"Duìbùqǐ, wǒ chídàole" Ujar Tao dengan aksen mandarinnya.

Kris berjalan mendekati Tao dan bertolak pinggang tepat didepan tubuh yang berdiri didepan pintu pun refleks berjalan mundur menghindari guru tampannya sepertinya Kris malah makin mendekat kearah Tao dan menghasilkan tubuh Tao membentur pintu dikelas tersebut.

"Nǐ zhīdào zhè shì shénme shíhou Zi Tao?" Kris menekankan nama Tao diakhir kalimatnya. Tao menelan salivanya kasar dan memberanikan menatap gurunya yang galak itu.

"Duìbùqǐ kè lǐsī lǎoshī" Tao membungkukan badannya dan berucap seseorang membuat guru tampannya itu tiba-tiba memaafkan dirinya. Aishh itu tidak mungkin

"Baiklah kembali ketempatmu Tao" Ucap Kris sambil mengelus pipi Tao membuat namja bermata panda itu melotot kearah Kris yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari pipinya dan berjalan ke meja guru yang berada dikelas tersebut. Sepertinya Malaikat baik hati menghampiri Kris pada malam hari. Lihat saja Kris sama sekali tidak marah.

Para murid men 'cie-cie' kan Tao yang membuat Tao yang duduk ditempat duduknya itu membuang muka kesal dan menatap ke luar jendela didekat bangkunya itu. Ia sedikit kesal mendengar teriakan temannya itu

"Cieee Tao dan Kris lǎoshī" Salah satu sahabat Tao, Baekhyun yang duduk didepan bangkunya itu langsung menoleh kearah belakang dan kembali Tao mendapatkan 'Cie-cie' dari sahabatnya itu.

"Shut up" Tao menatap kesal sahabatnya itu yang membuat Kris yang mendengar suara Tao langsung menoleh kearah Tao.

"Nǎlǐ shì nǐ de shū zhùjiàn Tāo?"Ujar Kris tajam sambil menatap Tao dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu berbalik kearah papan tulis dan berdoa agar sahabatnya itu tidak dimakan oleh naga menyeramkan.

Tao menelan ludahnya susah payah dan kemudian merongoh tasnya. Ia mencari buku tulisnya. Kris sudah menatap Tao dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah dengan Namja bermata panda itu. Sudah terlambat banyak tingkah lagi. -_-

Tao menaruh bukunya diatas meja dan kemudian kembali mendengarkan Kris yang menjelaskan pelajaran diatas papan.

"Kalian jangan terlambat seperti dia. Sudah terlambat banyak tingkah lagi" Sepertinya Kris menyindir melotot kearah gurunya itu dan menghela nafas. Siapa yang membuatnya terlambat? Belum lagi ia tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

BRAL!

"Maksud gege apa eoh" Ucap Tao sambil menggebrak meja. Kris berjalan santai kearah Tao dan menatap para murid yang sedang menyaksikan TaoRis berkelahi didepan mereka. Belum lagi ini 'Live' didepan mata mereka. Sebagian murid Fujoshi mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan kamera Handphonenya/

"Kau tau maksud ku Tao" Kris mengusap pelan rambut Tao yang membuat Namja bermata panda itu menepis kasar tangan milik Kris.

"Aku membencimu Kris" Tao berucap tajam. Tidak lupa ia memandang mata Kris dengan tajam.

"Huahahaha kau tidak cocok dengan image Coolmu Tao" Ujar Kris santai. "Kalian semua bisa beristirahat. Dan jangan lupa tutup pintunya" Lanjut Kris.

Para siswa mendesah pelan. Sepertinya mereka tidak akan menyaksikan pertengkaran antar Tao dan Kris. Para siswa berjalan malas-malasan dan kemudian keluar dari kelas.

"Baekhyun tutup kelasnya" Perintah Kris saat melihat Baekhyun murid paling terakhir berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

"Baekhyun jangan tinggalkan aku" Ucap Tao memelas.

"Tao chagi~ jangan seperti itu sayang" Kata Kris genit. Ia kemudian merangkul bahu Tao.

"Singkirkan tanganmu bodoh" Tao menatap Kris tajam yang membuat Namja berumur 23 tahun itu melepaskan rankulannya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat TaoRis sedang bertengkar."Aku pergi dulu Tao" Baekhyun menutup pintu yang membuat Tao menjerit."Baekhyun tolong aku. Hikss Tao tidak mau dimakan Naga mesum ini"

Kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar Tao meneriakan namanya dengan sebutan 'Naga mesum'. Hei dia kan suami Tao dan appa dari Wu Zhang Chi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil naga mesum eoh baby panda?"Ucap Kris mengusap air mata 'buayanya' dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan innconentnya.

"Kris gege" Ucap Tao singkat.

"Aku tidak mesum" Elak Kris.

"Tidak?"Tanya Tao kembali.

"Iya Kris gege tidak mesum baby panda" Dengan gemas Kris mencubit hidung Tao yang membuat Namja bermata panda itu memekik kesakitan.

"Auchh sakit bodoh"

"Hahaha lihat wajahmu sangat lucu" Kris dengan santainya tertawa dan memencet hidung Tao.

"Itu tidak lucu Wu Yi Fan" Tao menepis tangan Kris yang sedari tadi berada dihidungnya."Dasar baby panda manja" Ucap Kris pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya Kris ge"

.

.

.

~Only You~

Tao menyesap Juice jeruk yang ia pesan. Sesekali mengedarkan kearah penjuru kantin. Matanya melotot saat melihat Kris yang berada di Ruangan guru dengan asyiknya melambaikan tangannya.

"Tao ini batagor pesananmu" Baekhyun datang dengan sepiring yang tadinya menatap Kris kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Batagor yang Baekhyun bawa. Dengan mata berbinar-binar memandang batagor itu.

"Gomawo Hyung" Tao memandang Baekhyun dan mengenggam tangan Namja berumur 1 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Kau terlalu dramatis Wu Zi Tao" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Tao dan duduk disamping dengan asyik memakan Batagor tersebut. Mulutnya suda penuh dengan makanan alias 'Batagor' #ini makanan favoritnya Dhia xD Wks

"Huanggg inihh uenakkhhh" Ucap Tao dengan mulut penuh batagor (?)

"Ckckc mengunyah dulu baru bicara" Sela Baekhyun yang membuat Tao mengangguk seperti anjing.

"Huaahhh ini enakk. Daebaklah makanan dari Indonesia ini" Ujar Tao sambil mengelus perutnya yang lupa piring batagor itu bersih tak bernoda.

"Oh iya Baekhyun kangen sama Zhangie Tao"

"Zhangie lagi dirumah Eomma" Tao membuka tabnya dan menunjukan foto anak berumur 4 bulan.

"Huaaaahh lucunya" Baekhyun memandang wajah Yeoja kecil dengan gaun berwarna putih gading. Baekhyun ingin sekali mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Lihatkan dia sangat mirip denganku" Ucap Tao narsis.

"Mirip appanya Tao" Ejek membuat Tao melemparkan Death-glare andalannya.

Huang Zi Tao namja bermata yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Wu Zi dan Kris menikah saat Tao masih berumur 16 dan Kris menikah karena kecelakaan maksudnya Tao hamil diluar nikah. Dan sekarang Tao sudah melahirkan anak bernama Wu Zhang Chi. Nama koreannya Kim Joon Wook, Baekhyun lebih suka memanggil anak Tao dengan sebutan 'Wookie atau Joonie'. Anak Tao yang sangat manis ini sangat hyper aktif. Sama seperti Eomma dan Appanya.

"Hyung Zhangie sedang belibur bersama kakeknya di China" Tao kembali murung saat mengingat anaknya yang dibawa lari Mama dan Papanya. Appa dan Eommanya meminjam (?)Zhangie 1 bulan penuh. Dan Eomma dan Appa Kris malah menyetujuinya malah mereka berempat yang menyusun rencana penculikan Zhangie.

"Huweeee Joonie keponakan Baekkie. Oppa kangen sama Joonie" Rengek Baekhyun yang membuat Tao juga ikut merengek agar anaknya dikembalikan.

"Huweee iyaaa appa dan Eomma jahat ihhh"

"Terus Kris gege bilang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun malah mendengus kesal.

"Dia senang tiap hari Kris gege memakan Tao Tao tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik Baekkie hyung" Keluh Tao kesal. Bayangkan saja tiap malam ia dimakan dengan Namja berotak err pervert seperti Kris.

"Yasudah Baekhyun nginap dirumah Tao saja supaya sebentar malam Tao tidak ehemm makan lagi sama Naga mesum itu. Chanyeol sama Kris sama saja sama-sama pervert Baekkie juga sering dimakan" Curhat Baekhyun yang membuat Tao memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah kita adakan Pesta tidur dirumah Tao" Usul Tao yang mebuat Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"SETUJU"

.

.

.

~Only You~

Tao menghempaskan pantatnya disofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Terlihat Kris tersenyum saat melihat Tao melempar tasnya asal dan membuka sepatunya dengan susah payah.

"Kau capek eoh?"Kris mengusap pelan kepala menatap Kris dan mengangguk lucu.

"Unghh unghh Tao capek.C hangmin songsaenim memberi prnya sangat banyaaakk gege" Ucap Tao polos.

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Tao yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum seperti duduk disamping Tao dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Namja bermata panda itu. Tak lupa Kris memeluk pinggang Tao.

"Eungghh gege Baekkie hyung akan datang menginap disini" Tao mati-matian menahan desahannya. Gawat kan kalau ia dimakan sekarang. Bahkan pantatnya saja masih sakit.

"Mwo?Siapa?Baekhyun pacarnya Chanyeol si Happy Virus itu?"Tanya Kris tidak percaya. Pasalnya si duo Happy Virus itu sangat aktif bahaya kan kalau dia dan Tao tidak bisa bermesraan.

"Iyaaa" Ujar Tao polos.

"Aishh harusnya kau tidak membiarkan si Tiang listrik itu datang ke Apartement kita" Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah menyingkirkan poni yang menutup wajah cantik istrinya itu.

"Wae?"Tanya Tao bingung.

"Karena dia menganggu acara 'mari-kita-memakan-panda-cantik-ini" Gombal Kris yang membuat wajah Tao merona.

"Aishhh yak dasar pervert"

.

.

.

~Only You~

Tao bergulat dengan bumbu-bumbu mencoba memasak makanan banyak untuk sebentar malam. Sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan tiba dirumah sebentar lagi. Ia membuka celemek yang ia pakai dan menaruh makanan itu di meja makan.

"Ini sangat enak" Kris memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang yang membuat Tao tersentak kaget.

"Kau mengagetkan ku gege" Tao mengelus dadanya dan membalikan badannya berhadapan tepat diwajah Kris.

"Kau cantik sayang" Goda Kris sambil mengelus kedua pipi chubby Tao.

BLUSH

Wajah Tao kontan memerah saat mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Gombal" Tao memukul pelan dada Kris yang membuat Namja tampan itu menangkap tangan Tao yang memukul dadanya.

Kris kemudia mendekatkan mencium Namja bermata panda itu.

TING!

TONG!

Tao membuka matanya dan mendorong Kris yang berusaha sedikit lagi Kris mencium wajah Tao.

"Maaf gege Tao buka pintu dulu" Tao menunduk wajahnya kemudian membuka pintu.

Kris terkekeh melihat wajah Tao yang merona. Wajahnya sangat manis dan juga imut. Ia kemudian mengutuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang dengan asyiknya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Hoi Kris kita ketemu lagi" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris pelan.

"Kau menganggu ku Chanyeol" Kris memandang Chanyeol tertawa diatas penderitaan Kris.

"Hahahaha pasti kau mau melakukan itu kan sama Tao" Chanyeol menyenggol bahu Kris pelan.

"Diam kau Tiang listrik"

"Hahaha mengakulah Kris chagi~"

"Aishh"

"Kris sayang~"

"Hyak"

Ckckck sepertinya saat Kris bersama Tao akan terganggu oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

~Only You~

Matahari sudah kegelapalan lah yang menggantikan matahari yang sepertinya malam ini cuaca kurang bersahabat. Karena hujan sedang mengguyur kota seoul. Dan disinilah Baekhyun dan Tao sedang asyik berbincang-bincang di ruang Chanyeol dan Kris sedang memainkan PS yang Chanyeol bawa dari rumahnya.

"Huaaah bosan Baekkie bosan" Baekhyun memecah berteriak tidak jelas yang membuat Kris dan Chanyeol menengok kearah Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Sama Tao bocaaannn" Ucap Tao kekanakan sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Kris menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Mau mendengar cerita ku?"Ujar Kris sambil duduk disamping Tao.

"MAUU" Koor Baekhyun dan yang duduk didekat Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng gak jelas melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kekanakan.

"Memangnya cerita apa Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh menatap Chanyeol dan ikut mengangguk.

"Kisah cintaku mungkin?"Tao menatap Kris dan mengangguk antusias. Diikuti BaekYeol yang ikut mereka tertarik dengan kisah cinta Kris.

"Mau. Pacar Kris gege yang mana?"Tanya Tao lucu. Kris mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya dibibirnya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Yang paling Kris gege cinta" Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum penuh menundukan kepalanya sedih. Jadi selama ini Kris gege punya Namja/Yeoja lain yang Kris suka.

"Uri Tao cemburu" Ledek Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ani~" Ujar Tao parau. Sepertinya Tao sedang menahan tangisnya. Kris terkekeh geli sambil memeluk tubuh Tao.

Tao tersentak kaget dan menatap Kris yang memeluk tubuhnya. "Kau mau mendengar cerita ku kan?" Tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk lucu dan membenamkan wajahnya didada milik Kris.

"Jadi begini…"

Flashback

Terlihat Namja tampan itu memasuki salah satu Club yang berada didaerah seoul. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Namja bebaju tampan itu pun mendekati Namja berbaju SMA itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat air mata yang mengering dipipi Namja bermata panda itu.

"Kau siapa?"Namja bernata itu menoleh kearah Kris. Ia sepertinya menyadari kalau Kris mendekatinya dan menatapnya intens. Kris menaikan alis dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?Aku gurumu" Kris berucap bermata panda itu mengerutkan alisnya dan setelah itu tertawa keras.

"Hahaha lelucon macam apa diputuskan dan ditinggalkan kekasihku, dan kau mengaku sebagai guru ku eoh?"Tao mendorong bahu Kris yang membuat Namja tampan ini melotot kesal.

"Aku seragam Seoul Arts High School kan?"Tanya Kris yang membuat Tao semakin tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha seragam ini bahkan mereka pun mengetahuinya" Tao menunjuk salah satu satpam yang berada di dekat pintu masuk club tersebut.

"Aishh sudahlah mau mu apa?" Kris mengacak frustasi anak ini baru saja diputuskan dengan pacarnya.

"Aku mau masuk disana" Namja bermata panda itu menunjuk kearah Club melotot dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Disitu bukan tempat untuk anak kecil" Jelas Kris yang membuat Namja itu melotot.

"Aku sudah berumur 16 tahun ahjussi"

"Yak siapa namamu?"

"Huang Zi Tao"

Kris menghela nafas ia kemudia memperhatikan anak itu dari atas sampai bawah. Astaga anak ini rambutnya acak-acakan. Belum lagi tas berbentuk panda bertengger dipundaknya. Bisa-bisa Kris disebut penculik anak dibawah umur.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan kau bisa memanggilku Kris gege" Tao mengangkat alisnya. Sepertinya nama itu sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Kau mau masuk kesana?" Tanya Kris. Tao langsung mengangguk lucu.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu masuk dengan satu cara" Kris mendekat kearah Tao yang membuat namja bermata panda itu menunduk.

"Kau harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarku" Bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Tao.

"Mwo? Andwae" Tolak Tao sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah pacarku itu sangat menyebalkan" Kris memohon ke Tao sambil melancarkan bbuing-bbuing gagalnya. Tao kembali berpikir mungkin kalau ia menerima permintaa Namja tampan itu ia bisa masuk kedalam Club tersebut.

"Baiklah aku menerima tawaranmu"

.

.

.

~Only You~

Tao memeluk lengan Kris dengan erat. Ia baru pertama kali masuk kedalam Club apalagi ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuat perut mual. Aishh kenapa disini banyak banget Yeoja dan Namja berciuman.

"Tao kau bisa menyanyi?"Tanya Kris sambil berbisik ditelinga di Club ini sangat bising membuat Tao tidak mendengarkan apa-apa. Tao mengangguk pelan, ia memang bisa menyanyi dan suaranya tidak terlalu buruklah.

"Baiklah pergilah dibelakang panggung. Bilang sama Sungmin Hyung kau akan menyumbang satu lagu untuk dinyanyikan" Kris menunjuk kearah panggung kecil dengan dj diatas sana.

"Mwo disana?" Tanya Tao.

"Nde~ suaramu baguskan?"

"Iya tapikan bajuku?"Tao menunjuk baju sekolahnya.

"Disana ada baju milik Taemin mungkin tubuhmu tidak jauh beda dengan tubuhnya" Jelas Kris.

Tao menggerutu kecil dan berjalan ke belakang menyeringai dan menatap puluhan orang yang sedang berdansa di dance floor.

Lagu pierrot dari JYJ mengalun di Club tersebut terlihat Kris menyeringai dan mendekati Yeoja dengan make Up tebal dan baju minim.

"Kris kau sangat lama" Yeoja itu mendekati Kris dan mengalunkan tangannya di leher -laki tampan itu menatap kearah panggung dan kemudian mengecup cepat bibir Yeoja itu.

"Aku sedang ada urusan tadi" Kris meletakan tangannya dipinggang Yeoja tersebut.

_namanui saenggaki isseo_

_namanui insaengi isseo_

_gameuk gateun geudae chueok hagishiro_

_yongwonhi bye bye bye_

_neoege saenggak jibeochyo_

_naui geuphinggyeo jibeochyo_

_jokdo rukdo gothong seuroun naldeuro_

_gadeun haltenika_

Lagu JYJ terdengan sampai dibelakang panggung. Tao menggigit kukunya dan masuk kedalam ruangan make Up. Sungmin berdiri disamping Tao dan menepuk pelan bahu Namja berumur 16 tahun itu.

"Aku akan sedikir memoles make up diwajahmu" Ucap Sungmin. Tao menatap Sungmin dan mengangguk setuju.

Ia kemudian duduk didepan kaca dan menatap wajahnya sendiri. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Sungmin yang merapikan rambutnya.

"Gwenchana kau tidak usah datang bersama siapa eoh?"Tanya Sungmin sambil menyemprotkan sesuatu dirambut Tao.

"Kris gege" Ucap Tao pelan.

"Kau mau jadi penyanyi tetap kami?Kebetulan kami membutuhkan penyanyi di Club ini?"

Tao berpikir sebentar. Tidak masalah ia mencari uang untuk dirinya sendiri. tohh eomma dan appanya tidak berada dikorea.

"Baiklah" Ucap Tao tersenyum dan setelah itu memeluk tubuh Tao.

"Huaahhh gomawo Tao-ah"

"Nde~ Minnie Hyung"

.

.

.

~Only You~

Kris duduk di bar mini. Terlihat Yeoja cantik sedang duduk diatas paha Kris yang membuat Namja tampan itu sedikit menahan nafas. Aigoo dimana Tao.

Terlihat Namja tampan duduk diatas panggung dengan gitar ditangannya. Wajah Kris berubah cerah saat melihat Tao dengan Kaos putih polos. Tao melambai kearahnya yang membuat Tao tersenyum.

"Baiklah Tao kau akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" Tanya gitaris tampan itu.

Tao menetuk-ngetukan telunjuknya dibibirnya. Setelah itu tersenyum dan menatap gitaris muda itu.

"Only You" Ucap Tao sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut.

Kris terpesona melihat wajah cantik itu. Yeoja cantik itu berpindah duduk disebelah Kris sambil memandang Tao dengan sinis.

"Apa bagusnya dia sihh. Lihat para Namja dan Yeoja terlihat sama sepertimu Kris sama-sama terlihat bodoh"

"Diam kau Jessica" Bentak Kris sambil memandang tidak suka Yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu.

Jessica mempoutkan bibirnya sok imut dan mengibaskan rambutnya. Kris mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Club tersebut. Astaga para Namja dan Yeoja sepertinya terkena virus Cinta Tao -_-

"Baiklah mari kita dengar Huang Zi Tao menyanyi"

PROK!

PROK!

PROK!

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Sebagian dari pengunjung tersebut terlihat menantikan suara imut Tao. Tao duduk disamping gitaris itu dan setelah itu memandang Kris dengan gugup.

"Semangat" Kris mengepalkan tangannya di udara dan berucap tanpa suara.

Tao tersenyum dan ikut mengepalkan tangannya. Suara gitar mulai terdengar Tao memejamkan mata dan mengikuti alunan gitar yang merdu.

"Geudae mani nal wootgae hago

Geudae mani nal kam ssa jweo yo

Geudae mani geudae mani

Bosuk boda bit naneun geol

Haet sal boda nuni booshigo

Bada boda maeum i neolbeo yo"

Kris terpana mendengar suara Tao yang indah. Jesica yang dari tadi mengoceh tidak jelas membuat telinga Kris sedikit panas. Tetapi saat mendengar suara Tao membuat Kris melupakan Jessica yang masih berbicara.

Tao membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah Kris. Aishh hari ini Tao ditinggalkan kekasihnya dan sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan pengganti kekasihnya yang pergi. Bukankah itu bagus?

"Geudae mani geudae mani

Nareul salgae hane yo

Geudae reul manareo go

Meona meon byul eul jina seo

Ee reo gae meol i dol ah wat na bwayo

Sarang ha neun maeum hanaro

Ddeo geo wun jeo haet sal cheo reom

Shikji ahn neun geu dae eui maeum eul naegae joo saeyo"

Tao menatap para pengujung dan tersenyum. Pengunjung yang sebagian besar seme tersenyum kearah Tao. Berharap Namja bermata panda itu menatap dirinya. Sementara Kris mendengus kesal karena para seme memandang Tao sambil mengedipkan matanya genit. Dasar seme -_-

Saat Tao mengucapkan 'Sarang' ia menatap Namja berwajah cantik yang berada diclub tersebut. Yang membuat Namja yang ditatap itu berblushing. Kris menatap kesal kearah Tao dan memandang Namja cantik itu.

"Ganan haet deon nae sarang eul jwo do

Neom chidorok joo deon saram

Geudae mani geudae mani

Naegae haengbok eul jool han saram"

Kris menyeringai mesum saat melihat Namja cantik itu dibawa pergi oleh om-om mesum. Ckckck Ia kemudian memandang Tao yang menikmati lagu tersebut.

"Geudae nuni ban jjak i neyo

Byul i bit naneun geot gat ah yo

Geudae ipsool geudae duson

Mi woon dega hana objyo

Woori seoro dalm ah ga neyo

Seoro ae gae haeng bok man joo neyo"

"Kris kau mendengarku kan?" Jessica berucap kesal saat Kris tidak mendengarkan ocehannya. Kris berbalik dan menatap tajam Jessica.

"Aku ingin putus Jessica Noona~" Jessica nampak terkejut dengan penuturan Kris.

"Wae? Kenapa kau ingin berpisah?" Jessica mencengkram kedua tangan Kris. Kris menatap Tao dan kemudian kembali memandang Jessica.

"Karena dia adalah pacarku" Setelah itu Kris menepis lengan Jessica dan berjalan kearah Tao.

'Jangan bergerak Tao kumohon' Kris membatin

"Geudae ae gae geudae ae gae

Hae jool mal i isseo yo

Gomapda neun mal haet nayo

Woori sarang haneun dong ahn

Nan hangsang mianhan maeum ppun in dae

Sarang ha neun maeum hanaro

Ddeo geo wun jeo haet sal cheo reom

Shikji ahn neun geu dae eui maeum eul naegae joo saeyo"

Tao sedikit kaget saat melihat Kris berjalan kearah panggung. Ia kemudia menatap Kris dan tersenyum innconent. Para pengunjung sudah mengutuk Kris yang berani menggoda Tao-nya.

"Aishh dia siapa sihh?"

"Tao~ saranghae"

"Dia pacarnya Tao yah?"

Terdengar desas-desus saat Kris melewati para pengunjung. Kris merasa Tao lebih terang dari matahari saat ia tersenyum. Bayangkan saja Tao tersenyum kapan saja dan dimana saja yang membuat Namja/Yeoja pun ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman hangat Tao.

"Ganan haet deon nae sarang eul jwo do

Neom chidorok joo deon saram

Geudae mani geudae mani

Naegae haeng bok eul jool han saram"

Kris naik keatas panggung dan mengenggam tangan Tao. Tao memandang Kris dan terus bernyanyi.

Jessica mendengus kesal saat melihat Kris Tao sedang bermesraan didepan panggung. Dengan cepat ia meraih tasnya dan keluar dari bar tersebut.

"Nae salm eul jeon bu da joon dae do

Ah kka wool geot obneun saram

Geudae mani geudae mani nae ga sara gal iyu in geol"

Setelah menyelesaikan lagunya Tao berniat membungkuk didepan penonton. Tetapi Kris sudah menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir merahnya.

"Ehmmmpppp" Tao mendesah pelan saat merasakan Kris menekan tengkuknya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum saat melihat Kris yang dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri mencium seseorang didepan umum. Bahkan Sungmin belum pernah melihat Kris mencium seseorang didepan umum.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Tao yang memerah sempurna. Ia kemudia mengusap lembut pipi Namja berumur 16 tahun itu. Tao menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. Tao sangat malu menatap wajah Kris apalagi semua orang yang berada di Klub tersebut melihat adegan TaoRis live.

Flashback Off

"HUAAHHH TERNYATA ORANG ITU TAO" Baekhyun memukul dengan brutal kepala Kris. Kris mendeath-glare Tao setelah itu mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau bekerja di bar Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Nde~ sudah 1 tahun aku kerja disana"

"Kau tidak memberitahu ku Tao" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung tidak bertanya"

"Aishh dasar"

"Gila itu romantis banget" Komentar Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Aishh Ani~ hyung itu tidak romantis tau" Tao memeluk tubuh Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris. Sepertinya Tao malu lihat wajahnya saja memerah dengan sempurna.

"Itu romantis sayang" Goda Kris yang membuat Tao memandangnya malu.

"Ishh sudah ge" Tao memukul pelan kepala Kris yang membuat BaekYeol tertawa geli.

"Hahaha kenapa bisa Kris gege menyukai Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Matanya bersinar seperti bintang" Kris mencium kelopak mata Tao yang membuat Namja bermata panda itu memejamkan mata.

"Bibir, kedua tangan ini, tidak bisa untuk membenci bibir, dan tangan ini" Kris mencium tangan Tao yang membuat Tao tersenyum malu. Setelah itu Kris Kris menyentuh bibir merah itu dan mulai mengecup bibir ranum itu.

"Aigoo manisnya" Koor BaekYeol.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang BaekYeol. "Kalian sama sekali tidak romantis" Ejek Kris.

"Aku romantis saat dikamar" Bela Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun melotot.

"Dasar pervert" Ucap BaekTao bersamaan.

"Kalian suka kan" Ucap Kris menyeringai mesum.

"Aku setuju" Chanyeol tersenyum mesum yang membuat Baekhyun dan Tao bergindik ngeri.

"Kau bahagia bersama Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat BaekTao memandang aneh kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sanga OOC sekarang.

"Sangat bahagia. Bahkan aku sudah mempunyai Zhangie sekarang" Ucap Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Tao.

"Kalau aku menyukaimu. Kau akan meninggalkan Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Begitu juga Kris dan Tao nampak terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Mwo?" Koor BaekTaoRis.

_Only you can make me smile._  
_Only you can wrap me in your arms._  
_Only you, only you shine brighter than a jewel._  
_You're brighter than a sunshine_  
_Your mind is wider than a sea._

_Your eyes are twinkling just like a star_  
_Your lips, your two hands, you don't have any place to hate._  
_We're starting to become alike, it must be happiness._

TBC *Tao Bukan Chanyeol*

Dhia udah mau pindah rumah jadi updatenya lama -_-

Ffnya 3 hari buatnya bayangkan 3 hari ckckck xD

Dhia lagi seneng sama JKT48 jadi mau nanya nama fansnya JKT48 itu apa yah? #Abaikan -_-"

Baru kali ini Dhia suka Girlband indonesia :D

Biasanya bosen ama Girlband indonesia terlalu girly gitu beda dengan JKT48

Biasnya Dhia itu GHAIDA Kyaaaa sama MELODI

Dan kayaknya si Chebek itu kalah jauh dengan JKT48 -3-

Udah panjang kan?

See You Next Chapter #bow bareng Tao

**Don't call me Author**

**Panggil saja Dhia atau Eonnie, Saeng**

**Dhia masih sekolah masih kelas 2 SMA**

Gomawo yang udah baca ˘ з˘ *cium atu-atu

Untuk Silent reader juga

Yang mau nanya-nanya tentang FF ini silahkan PM atau Riview aja Nde~


End file.
